After The Dance Fiona & Holly's Best Friend Remedy
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Check out new profile for custom library concept. Alli shares a secret w Holly J. & how she handles the news about Fiona leads to teen angs & a best friend's best intentions to find Fiona a girl leads to an emotional is story is still forming your ideas are welcome. Read & Review. Flames removed & reported.


Fiona's Upset & Holly's Best Friend Remedy. Degrassi, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I not own the television show Degrassi or any of characters depicted in the story. All characters in this story are at least eighteen years old. Please do not read if this subject matter offends. I am still developing where this story is going and is fluid.

Your ideas are welcome and will be considered.

Every teen angst moment has its genesis in a single moment, which builds and percolates as heart felt feelings are construed. Such is the case when Ally shares with Holly J that Fiona is a lesbian and she is in love with her. Fiona now sober after getting her drinking problem taken care of her sexual inclinations had changed.

This story as it develops chapter to chapter will explore these heartfelt feelings Fiona has for Holly J. while trying to strike a balance with her fragile sobriety. Ally is worried if Holly J. rejects Fiona's advancements it could draw Fiona off the deep end. Was it possible Holly J. was a reluctant lesbian candidate? Nah, keeping this in mind Ally decided it was time to talk to Holly J. at school tomorrow.

The next day Ally found Holly J. putting up decoration for the big spring fling dance.

Ally brushed her brown hair that framed he face out of her eyes, a nervous habit and went over to Holly J who was standing in a chair with her somewhat tight khaki skirted bottom with a visible panty line a pet peeve for Ally though she was sure Holly J. paid no attention to nor was aware of in the slightest.

Holly J got down from her chair as her lengthy slightly curly hair bounced off her shoulders.

"Holly J. I have to tell you Fiona has a crush on you!" Ally alerts her friend.

"OMG, this makes so much sense. She kissed me on the mouth after the verdict."

"Well, that could have just been a congratulatory kiss for you caring enough to go to the trial." Ally suggested.

"No, Ally that was a real kiss on the mouth. Believe me I could feel it." Holly J told Ally.

"Okay all the more reason not to go over to her house for a sleepover and sleep in the same bed with Fiona! Ally told her high school friend.

Fiona walked up to her friends Ally and Holly J. She tells her friends she has decided to skip the spring fling and invites them instead to a sleepover at the loft.

"Let's skip the dance and have a sleepover at the loft. Ally can sleep on the couch and Holly J. you can sleep with me in my bed just like old times!"

"No thanks we are going to the dance, but we could come over afterwards." Holly J. tries to soften the blow they still are attending the dance.

"Okay, we will go for the dance for a while, but then pig out with movies at a sleepover at the loft.

Mom is going to be gone until Sunday night. We will have our privacy the whole place to ourselves."

Fiona turns her khaki skirt floating up her upper thighs and gave a brief glance of her bikini panty clad bottom just before she wiggled of her tight khaki skirted bottom way from the teen age girls as she headed for class. Neither girl seemed to notice Fiona's careless antics, but several boys sure did notice the tight bikini panties that delineated her bottom cheeks for their viewing pleasure.

"Look, Ally the only reason she is in love with me is she hasn't been introduced to other girls with this proclivity." Holly J says.

"I don't know about that Holly J. She seems really hooked on you!" Ally says with concern.

"Trust me I will introduce her to a girl and her crush on me will melt away." Holly tries to convince Ally that her plan will soothe Fiona's heartbreak.

"Okay Holly J., but are you really going to sleep in the same bed with her at the sleepover?"

Holly J. gives Ally one of her trademark smiles of confidence.

"It will be fine now we better go to class. Trust me I have got it under control."

End of Chapter One

Hours of thought and effort go into the development and writing of a story.

Your reviews with your comments and story alerts are appreciated and make it exciting to put the necessary time and effort into continuing the story.


End file.
